Life is good again
by Newbz16
Summary: This story is set after the finale of Friends. It focuses on Ross and Rachel,the others will occassionally make appearances. Everything is perfect, they both have everything they want. Will it always stay like that? Can their love conquer everything?
1. Prologue

Ok, so this is my first time to submit a story I've written, actually, this is the only story I have written. J I hope to continue though, and progress as a writer.

This is set after the finale, and I will be focusing on Ross and Rachel's life. The other 4 will be mentioned regularly but ultimately this story is about Ross and Rachel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends. If I did, I assure you I would not be here writing this right now, and I would be a super rich 16 year old. Ok, so on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, sweetie, do these lights go up here?" he asked in frustration, he had been considering where to put the Christmas lights, he knew where ever he did eventually put them, they would be in the wrong place. Rachel took the liberty of giving herself the position of sole decorator this Christmas, Ross was secretly glad, he never liked the idea of decorating, he did love the holidays though, and he knew this Christmas was a special one. It was the first Christmas he was going to have with Rachel since she got off the plane, precisely 4 months and 3 days ago, he counted down the days, half from disbelief that she was his again and half from amazement at how well his life was going right now. He had never felt this good in all of his life, sure when they first dated he was happy, but this time was different. They were much older, they had both grew and with that came more wisdom on how to deal with relationships, he liked the feeling of security, knowing that both of them could work anything out that may try and come between them, after all they've already been through so much.

"Mommy, Daddy looks stupid putting those lights up" ahh, Emma. He giggled to himself, this was why their relationship, now, was better than the first time they dated, they had Emma now. Ross couldn't believe how much he loved her, he would often wake up some nights and go into her room, repeating to himself over and over In his mind _this is really my daughter. Mine and Rachel's daughter. _She's gorgeous he thought, as he looked down at her from the ladder that he was perched on in the hall. She looked so much like Rachel, although she did have his eyes. Rachel often joked that she could never scold Emma because she couldn't resist the puppy-dog look she'd give. She blamed Ross for that.

"Yeah, that's because daddy is stupid" she smiled, rolling her eyes and playfully looking at Ross. She gently strolled over to where he was standing, and wrapped her arms around his waist, both of them were mesmerized by their daughter playing quietly, with dinosaurs Ross had forced on her since she was born, Emma was a dinosaur geek, she knew it, but she secretly loved the fact that Emma resembled her father in so many ways, not necessarily in looks, but in manners.

This was going to be a good Christmas she thought, as she clung tighter to his waste.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The decorations were up now, perfectly. Ross was relieved, he wanted to spend the rest of the night just relaxing, with Rachel. Emma usually went to bed around 8, and he couldn't remember a time when he had just watched a movie with Rachel, talking and just hanging out with each other, sure they had nights in, but of a weekend they usually went out to clubs, this weekend however both of them were tired and were looking forward to just spend time together, and with their daughter.

"So, what's one is it? There weren't any good movies at the movie store, so I just got "Rumour has it" and "Weekend at Bernie's" he smiled, cocking an eyebrow. She playfully threw a cushion at him, laughing. She loved the way he was so sentimental, he remembered and knew everything about her, well, he knew that was her favourite movie, she had once made him watch it 3 times in one night, when they were first dating.

Weekend at Bernie's it was.

After adjusting the video into the machine, he picked up the afghan and placed himself next to Rachel on the couch. She gently squeezed his arm, and placed her head on his shoulder as he positioned the afghan over them.

"Hmmm" she sighed, "I'm so comfortable" she really was, she was always comfortable around Ross, she felt safe, and protected. He did too. Even though he was a man, he still felt safe around Rachel.

"Me too" he nodded. "maybe a little too comfortable" he giggled cocking an eyebrow whilst playfully stroking her arm.

"Oh yeah?" she asked , caressing his face, and his neck and anything she could get her hands on. He leaned over and began to gently trace kisses along her neck and on her shoulder. Her hands were in his hair now, pulling and gripping it. He exhaled a moan, and pulled her closer to him. Both of them were breathing heavily and their hearts were racing, just like when he first saw her, she still excited him, and he excited her. Most couples eventually lose the passion and the chemistry, this wasn't Ross and Rachel though. They both still felt like they were 25 year olds, that was far from the truth, however, they were no longer 25 year old, they were mature adult, and they had a daughter.

"I love you" she whispered into his ear, biting him there.

"I know you do" he replied whilst gazing into her eyes lovingly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OK, that was only the first bit. I wouldn't call it a chapter, maybe the prologue. If you like what you read, leave a review please.

I'll continue if this is well received by people, bare in mind it is my first attempt. Heeee.


	2. Chapter 1

It was officially Christmas eve, and with that was the warm, happy atmosphere the Christmas holiday's bring. The apartment was festive, and had a huge christmas tree in the corner by the door, of course it wasn't to Monica's standards, however. Rachel had decided she would let Emma help out with the decoration, and Ross. This was clearly evident by the way nothing matched and almost everything looked out of place. This was perfect for them though, they were all about enjoying these times together, christmas wasn't about who had the best christmas tree, or who had the best meal, well to them atleast.

"Wow, Monica is not going to approve of this tree" Rachel laughed, she knew her friend so well, and she thanked God that Ross did not share Monica's high maintenance.

"What time they coming round tomorrow?" Ross inquired. " Emma hasn't seen the twins for a while, she'll have two playmates tomorrow"

"They're coming around 5, but you know Monica, she's always prompt. She'll be here around 2, or even earlier" Rachel giggled. "And speaking of playmates, i'll be your playmate"

"Hmmm, well that depends" Ross cocked an eyebrow, and sauntered his way over to where she was standing. He placed his hand on her lower back, stroking her there, bending his neck to nibble and bite the crook of her neck.

"And what does that depend on?" she asked softly, with a hint of sexiness in her voice. Her hands where in his hair now, stroking and gently pulling it. His hands were edging there way down to her ass now, and his lips travelled up her neck to reach her mouth, she fully accepted this kiss, reassuring him by pulling his body closer to her. They always had moments like this, they could, one minute just be doing chores, then the next minute it could turn into one of their "kissing sessions". Their relationship was so unpredictable, that's what they loved about it. Ross had dated so many boring women besides Rachel, he often thought that's why he could never fully get over Rache, no matter how much he tried. She was almost addictive, and he was aware that he was very vulnerable around her, she was almost like an intoxication, his medicine, he needed her, he couldn't imagine life without her. Rachel knew this, and she loved the power she has over him, although, she feels the same way. She couldn't live without him. "This was it" she thought, "He's the one", she knew she was ready for marriage, but she couldn't bring it up right now, especially as Ross was clawing his nails into her back, and breathing heavily into her mouth. The time would come she thought, even though Ross had previosuly had bad experiences with marriage, she knew he would be happy with the idea of marrying her. Or atleast she hoped he would be.

"Ummm, you smell nice" he sighed, stroking her hair gently. "Where's Emma, maybe we could..."

"Mommy, Daddy!" the little girl emerged from her room, dressed in a pink pajama set, clutching her teddy bear. Her hair was slightly messy, she had just woken up, even though she was nearly 3, she still found it hard sleeping. She would often sneak into Ross and Rachel's room, complaining that there was a monster under her bed, neither Ross or Rachel could resist her though, even if it was sometimes 4 in the moring when she would sometimes disturb them.

"Apparently not..."Ross sighed in frustration. "Emma, sweety, how come you're up?"

"Daddy, there was a monster under my bed...and-and i'm scared" she began to cry, half from fear and half from knowing that both Ross and Rachel couldn't resist or scold her when she put the puppy dog eyes on.

"OK, Emma. You can sleep with mommy and daddy tonight. It's christmas tomorrow, though. So you'll have to be a good girl for us, or santa might not visit you" she knew she had to be firm with Emma, she couldn't always let her have her own way. It was christmas though, she thought. Children should be spoilt at christmas.

"But-but, Rach, what about,um?" She knew what he was getting at, and just replied with a grin.

"Oh, you'll get plenty tomorrow" she smiled, sexily. "Well" she thought "If you're a good boy"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The floor was covered in wrapping paper which had been thrown everywhere, due to Emma opening up her presents, looking at them for one minute then ripping open another present. It was clear to say that they certainly had spoilt her this year, Ross had insisted on getting her dinosaur toys, Rachel didn't object, so long Ross didn't talk about them all christmas.

"So, Em do you like your presents?" Ross asked whilst gazing over at the hundreds of presents they had gotten their daughter, they covered nearly half of the living room. It was surprising how much jopy both he and Rachel got out of Emma opening her presents, the expressions on her face were priceless.

"Yeah!" Emma squealed, jumping up and flapping her arms. "Thankyou, mommy and daddy"

"That's ok sweety, you're worth it" Ross sweeped up Emma in one quick motion, and kissed her hair, whilst wrapping his free arm around Rachel, engaging her in a hug. This is perfect he thought, he had everything he had ever wanted since he was 14. The two girls of his dreams were both in his arms, life couldn't be more perfect.

"So, Dr.Geller" Rachel patted his back "I have your present" She knelt down to the red box that was sitting under the christmas tree, it was a medium sized box, Ross had no idea what it was.

"Hmmm" he shook the box "I love surprises"

"Yeah" she replied. "I have a feeling you'll love this" highlighting her point by pinching and rubbing his bum.

Ross removed the ribbon from around the box excitedly, revealing a short, soft, laced dress. It was black and very revealing, he loved Rachel wearing black, he found her so sexy in black, and wasn't embarrassed to tell her.

"Wow" was all he could reply."I'm excited for tonight now"

"So" she smiled sheepishly. "Where's my present Geller? you know you can't deprive me of presents...i may just take it back"

"Oh, i have a present for you. It's really special, you're gonna love it" he moved closer to her, planting a kiss on the top of her head, he lingered the kiss, not removing his lips from her forehead. "I know for sure you're not going to want to take it back" he muttered.

This left Rachel thinking. She was excited, Ross always had surprises up his sleave, she has concluded that he was the most passionate, romantic guy she had ever dated and she couldn't wait to see what this mystery present of his was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Um, OK. I kind of rushed that, you can most probably tell. I know it's kind of short, but future chapters will be longer, it's just that i'm new to Fanfiction. I am enjoying writing this story, i don't really know where i am going with it, but we'll see. So, review please. :-)


End file.
